


R76 Secret Santa 2018 for besselfcn (Fourier)

by drowsycakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsycakes/pseuds/drowsycakes
Summary: 2018 R76 Secret Santa (Art and Fic Preview)Battered, broken, and separated from the rest of the Strike Team, Jack and Gabriel are forced to spend the night at an evacuated in Las Vegas during the Omnic Crisis.





	R76 Secret Santa 2018 for besselfcn (Fourier)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besselfcn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I’ve been working on your Reaper76 Secret Santa fic—which unfortunately due to the craziness of the holidays is not quite done yet, and I’m so sorry about that. I’m hoping before New Years I should have the full fic completed. In the meantime, I’ve prepared some SEP/Pre-Golden Era Jack and Gabe doodles for you—as well as a preview of the first 500 or so words of your gift fic! I hope you like it so far and have something to look forward to the next few days or so. I’m so sorry again for the delay!

“Would you look at that.”

There’s a hitch of awe in Gabriel’s breath as Jack pulls him up to the crest of the hill. Exhaustion, mostly, but the rare sliver of wonder coming from a man as impassive as Commander Reyes is almost as inspiring as the instigator of his admiration. “I don’t think Vegas has seen this many stars since….shit, ever.”

Neither has Jack.Not even the family farm on the outskirts of Bloomington had ever yielded a sky like the one they were under tonight, and it wasn’t even after sundown yet. The last bit of day was behind them, itchy pink sands already covering their trek through Nevada, where miles of footprints vanished beneath the debris of any bots that had been unlucky enough to cross paths with two genetically enhanced soldiers. 

Their luck had not fared that much better, Jack thinks, when the duffle with their remaining supplies sags against the rock he’d been propping it against. He gives up trying to make it stand and throws the bag over his shoulder again. It hurts how light it is—how deathly low they are on supplies with little hope of contacting the rest of the  _Operation: Overwatch_ strike team.  And it ’s that realization that sinks him back down to earth, and away from the dazzling sky; where below them, Sin City sleeps absolved of its neon skyline, unplugged and uninhabited. 

“How’s your leg?”

There’s just enough light left in the day for Jack to see Gabriel grimace, almost soft enough to be a smile as he braces his hand against his calf. Below it, a thick bandage peeks over the lip of his combat boots.

“Wonderful,” he says “but it’ll probably feel a hell lot better once it’s not holding onto souvenirs left by that OR-14.”

Jack snorts and takes a knee beside his companion. He’d done a quick assessment and treatment of the wound hours ago: just enough to test for broken bones and hack together a basic splint.Then, they had no choice but to be on the move again. 

 Jack’s hands learn what they can through the boot's black leather. Starting at Gabriel’s ankle,  he squeezes in increments, working up to the knee. Even if there had been no sign of a broken bone previously, he worries what additional damage could’ve been done by the stress of the journey. Knowing exactly who his patient is does little to assuage Jack’s fears: if he had gained nothing else from SEP, he would have still walked away with the knowledge that Commander Gabriel Reyes was too proud, too stubborn to ever admit anything was wrong with him. 

“So, what’s the prognosis, _Doctor Morrison_?” a voice above him teases, “...or are you just enjoying the view as much as I am?”

When Jack looks up, it’s just in time to see Gabriel’s grin challenging the stars to be the most dazzling thing in Vegas tonight. The soldier sighs and gives one last squeeze to Gabriel’s thigh. “What’s there to see down here?”

“Woah,” Gabriel clutches the center of his chest with feign offense. “Hey, easy there, Mr. Medic. _‘Do no harm,’_ includes your superior’s ego, you know?”

(…)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158276097@N08/31514577557/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what SEP76 looked like, but I can only assume he had messy messy hair and was baby faced. I hope we find out in the lore event in April this year so I can update his look!


End file.
